Girl's Night Out with the Guys
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Ginny wants move forward in relationship, but has a devilish plan to do so with. Her friends agree it is a good idea, but will it be enough to entice her partner to do what she wants or will this plan backfire in her face and leave alone on the streets?


_**Girl's Night Out with the Guys**_

Ginny was dressing up to go out tonight. She had on a short, strapless, black dress with red high heel stilettos and a dark red shade of lipstick that contrasted her dress for tonight's outing with the guys and her girlfriend. Tonight was the official Girl's Night Out with the Guys tonight and she was going to make damn sure that she'd enjoy herself tonight too. It was her and her girlfriend and Harry and Draco who were heading out to the evening club called The Night Stalker.

It was a good place for them for one solid reason only. Stress relief by partying the night away and sexual frustration relief because of what came after the partying, or perhaps even during it. Harry, Draco, and her girlfriend were all twenty years old now whereas she was only nineteen and the war had ended about two years ago. Wizarding Britain's economy was adapting to some of the muggle technology with Wizarding eccentricities. Ginny absolutely loved her Wizarding Blackberry phone she had obtained recently due to her pay raise in her job as a healer. Her girlfriend had one and so did Harry and Draco, so this made it easier for her to text them when she needed to.

Finally, she was ready to leave and left her apartment hastily as she apparated to the club. The Night stalker was a Wizarding club that was renowned for its catering to the lesbian, bisexual, and gay witch and wizard couples in the community. Harry and Draco being the most notorious couple that went there every Saturday for the usual party on those nights with her and her girlfriend. Molly, her mother, had heavily disapproved of Harry and Ginny's sexual orientations and had banned them from coming to her home ever again because of it. Harry had had no problem with this as Draco and his parents took him in until Potter Manor was fixed enough to be livable in. However, she struggled to get on her feet until Harry and Draco let her live with them until she was stable. She left Malfoy Manor after she finished her training as a Combat Healer at Saint Mungo's and could afford to rent her apartment.

As she walked up to the front of the club, she noticed Harry and Draco were waiting to get past the bouncer there still. Her girlfriend was probably already inside as she arrives early usually. Ginny also noted with some satisfaction that she had caught the eye of several other females in the line already. That was good for her tonight because she was going to play hard-to-get in order to make her girlfriend take their relationship further tonight. Harry, Draco, Ginny and her girlfriend were now considered regulars as they often came to the Party every Saturday and usually two other days every week.

"Well well, if I wasn't a male who was gay I'd certainly pursue you Ginny, as you look totally ravishing in that short black dress of yours." Draco said with a rakish smile at her.

Harry growled in warning of the words Draco had just spoken to her like it was a potential threat.

"Easy Harry, you know that I'm yours forever and always, so no need for growling." Draco smiled sweetly.

Harry grunted in response to this as he was a full-blooded Incubus and had the stamina of one as well, and he knew a threat when he heard it whether intentional or not.

"Daphne is so gonna be protective and possessive of you tonight." Draco smirked and Harry did too now.

Ginny smirked back, "That's what I intended tonight, but only if I play by my Gryffindor rules and hope her Slytherin instincts kick in properly."

"Ooh, the lioness decides to use her claws tonight has she?" Draco smirked, "Good, as someone need to show her up finally." He agreed

Ginny only smirked before she slipped past him and into the club while she rubbed her bottom to his side in a teasing way he she knew Harry may not like, but would know a joke.

Harry growled a little to that, but made no further sound or motions. Instead he intended to party and then fuck his mate's brains out the rest of the night for teasing him with Ginny of all females like that.

* * *

><p>Daphne Greengrass was always the first of their little group escapade to arrive to the club and she loved the fact as she could relax with a glass of wine before hitting the dance floor to show off her wonderful curves to the people there, but when asked to dance with others; she however, declined politely. As Ginny entered the club with Harry and Draco at their usual time; her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she saw her. However, before she could even make her way over to her...another girl came up to her and asked for a dance very lustily.<p>

Ginny smiled, "Sure, why not?" She answered

Daphne was floored by this pronouncement and she instantly became jealous of what her girlfriend was doing with the other girl on the floor. Draco and Harry watched on with knowing smirks as Ginny's plan launched with full success tonight.

"Well love, would you care to dance with me?" Draco asked.

"Certainly I would." Harry purred lustily to his lover.

Draco's eyes glazed over at his mate's purring voice and he shivered in anticipation.

The dance floors here was always hot and steamy with movement here, as well as tons of sexual movement and eventually sex itself in the private rooms later if you reserved one. Harry and Draco had their own private room here permanently as part co-owners to the club, so they never had to worry about any sort of reservations. After the party had been going on for nearly six hours and it was now two am in the morning, Harry and Draco retired to their room there knowing everything was going well and would follow through with the plan hopefully.

Ginny, at the moment, was having the time of her life dancing and just feeling like a normal girl while making her girlfriend jealous too of the other females there. However, Daphne left shortly after two and she appeared hurt with Her actions tonight. Ginny fearing the worst now, ran after Daphne to explain after she excused herself from the dance floor with the excuse of going to the bathroom and finding food afterward.

Ginny just barely caught her as she was preparing to leave in in her new silver Porsche.

"Daphne." Ginny called loudly to her.

Daphne looked up and scowled at her, "What do you want you, whore?" She hissed, "I have nothing to say to you at all now and I don't want to be seen with you either."

Ginny frowned at this behavior, "I'm sorry Daphne; I-I was just trying to get you to notice me enough that you would want to go further in our relationship together tonight. I had hoped and almost expected you to try and tear me from those other girls and then you never did. I was worried you know, as I am your mate after all." She said quietly.

Daphne had truly wondered why Ginny had done what she had done as her mate and now it became totally clear. She wanted to further their relationship and Daphne had been hesitant to do so because of her parent's disownment of her for her orientation. She had thought Ginny would leave to find a man to get back in her family's graces. Apparently not…

"Why didn't you just tell me that was what you wanted, Ginny?" Daphne asked her softly.

Ginny smirked at her mate now, "Now, what kind of fun would that be." She replied with a gleam to her eyes that told all.

"Gryffindor." Daphne scowled at her and then smirked.

"I know, but it worked didn't it?" Ginny smiled at her, "Are we still on for tonight?" She asked her carefully.

"I dunno about that," Daphne purred like velvet, "You've been very naughty, my little lioness, and now you will have to seriously make it up to me after your punishment tonight." She continued to purr.

"I look forward to pleasing you tonight." Ginny purred back.

They went back into the club together and their partying never stopped until dawn.


End file.
